Dominance in the bedroom
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: Levy decided that she wanted a little more... dominance in the bedroom. But how will Gajeel react when she voices her desires?


**A fanfic in which Levy needs some... ahem... dominance in the bedroom. **

Five girls laid in a circle on the floor of Lucy's room. Juvia, Lucy, Levy, Erza, and Wendy, who was now 15 years old, and in a steady relationship with Romeo. Levy stretched out on the floor, glancing at her four closest friends. Juvia and Erza were chatting away about nonsense, and Wendy was talking to Carla about something.

"Uh, guys?" Levy asked hesitantly. The twenty year old bookworm rubbed the flat of her palm over her biceps as she turned to her closest friends for help with one of her deepest problems.

"Yeah, Levy?" Lucy asked as she, and the rest of the girls turned to the blue haired beauty. Levy blushed as she glanced away.

"I'm going to assume that this is a sexual problem?" Erza asked turning to her old friend. Levy blushed again and nodded.

"GAH!" Lucy said falling over. "I wasn't aware that you a Gajeel had gone that far!" Lucy exclaimed. Though none besides Wendy were virgins, Levy still felt embarrassed. Erza and Jellal had been with each other for almost two years, Natsu and Lucy were engaged, and Juvia had finally gotten Grey to accept her feelings.

"Yeah well. I was hoping for some advice." Levy said, brushing her hair out of her face. Her friends looked at her with understanding an waited for her to say her request. Levy decided to just come out with it.

"Well, as you know. Gajeel, and I have a bit of a, uh, size difference." She said, holding her hand over her head for enforces. The girls nodded, and continued to stare.

"I just feel like... Well, I feel like a child when we.. uh, do _that." _Levy finished. Her voice barley above a whisper. The room was silent before Wendy asked.

"That?"

"Sex." Erza clarified. Wendy nodded, and turned her head, thinking.

"Juvia thinks that Levy is having dominance issues!" Juvia said, putting her hair in a delicate bun. Levy turned toward the other blue haired girl.

"So you know what I am talking about?!" Levy said, grabbing the girls hands. The water mage nodded, and sat up from the floor.

"Juvia was very dominate in the bedroom in the beginning of Gray-sama's and I's relationship." Juvia began. "Gray told me that he wanted to feel more manly in the bedroom, so we switched positions!" Juvia said like it was a obvious answer.

"Switched positions?" I asked. Lucy jumped in.

"Yeah. It's what you do depending on who is dominant in that particular moment. Usually, it's Natsu who initiates sex, so he is usually on top. But i don't mind it sometimes!" Lucy said eating some popcorn from the bowl in the center of the room. Levy blushed.

_Her? On top? _Levy thought.

She blushed, but was somehow stimulated by the thought. Juvia laughed at her friends face.

"It must be interesting though." Erza said. "Sex with Gajeel! I mean, all of our partners are relatively the same height as us. But with you, already so tiny, and Gajeel, already so big, put the two together, and you have a huge size difference!" Erza exclaimed. The group nodded along with her, and Levy hid her face in her hands. Sure, Gajeel was dominating in the bedroom. Looming over her like a large shadow, taking all charge, and taking the pace of sex at his own speed. Controlling all aspects of the situation.

"It's worth a try, Levy-chan!" Wendy exclaimed, Carla nodded next to her. Levy nodded. Deciding that it would be worth a shot.

"But what if Gajeel doesn't... like it?" Levy asked.

"Juvia thinks that Gajeel will like the change of pace that Levy-chan has to offer!" Juvia said winking. Before Levy could answer the doorbell rang, and Lucy answered it. There stood Gajeel, Romeo, Gray, Jellal, and Natsu. All coming back from their guys night at the bar.

"Hi sweetie!" Lucy said, pecking Natsu on the lips. Natsu smiled, and entered the small apartment. Lucy nodded a greeting toward the other boys, and motioned them in.

"Grey!" Juvia exclaimed, hugging her boyfriend. Gray smiled, and hugged her back, but pulled away, and lead her to the door.

"Goodbye everybody!" Juvia said grabbing her coat. Gray waved a goodbye, and left the apartment. Romeo escorted Wendy home, and Erza left with Jellal.

"Oi. Lets go shrimp." Gajeel said starring down at his girlfriend. Levy blushed, and nodded. Scrambling off the floor, and grabbing her coat, waving goodbye to her friends.

The walk home was quiet. Levy thought of strategies to seduce Gajeel into letting her be on top. Not noticing her deep mind set, Gajeel walked beside her in silence. Holding hands was awkward for them, since Gajeel couldn't quite reach hers comfortably, but Levy made a habit of holding onto his arm as the walked. Gajeel lovingly allowed it, and went so far as to pull her into his arm whenever they walked alone of quite streets.

When they finally got home, Gajeel announced that he was going to take a shower, and Levy decided that it was now or never.

Step one. Seduce Gajeel. Her and Gajeel haven't had sex many times, and they were mostly experimental tries to get the feel of it. And Gajeel mostly initiated it, though he handled her like a priceless gem throughout the entire endeavor.

When Levy heard the shower going, she quickly stripped of her clothes, and turned the door handle to the bathroom. It was open! She could hear the water hitting his large body as she sneaked in, and deposited of her robe. She took a deep breath, her hand lingering on the side of the curtain.

_This was it. Now or never. _Levy thought.

Gently she slid the curtain away from the wall, and starred at Gajeel, who surprisingly, hadn't noticed her yet. He had his back turned to her. One hand, braced against the wall, and the other rubbing the tensed muscles of his neck. The hot water beating down on his back.

Slowly she stepped into the shower, and Gajeel seemed to notice the other body, but Levy pressed her face into his back, and wrapped her tin arms around his waist.

"Oi, shrimp." He grunted with wide eyes, turning around to look at her.

Step one. Seduce Gajeel.

Levy gulped, and began to run her hands up Gajeel's stomach. She heard the man gulp audibly, and she began to place tiny kisses along his back. With a shuddered breath, Gajeel turned around in her arms, wrapping his arms around her waist, and leaning down, nuzzling his nose in her neck.

"This is new." Gajeel muttered, his hands boldly cupping his girlfriends tiny butt. Levy moaned softly, and she heard Gajeel growl in response.

"Gajeel." She moaned quietly. Swallowing her pride.

"Stop talking." he growled, pushing her up against the wall of the shower. She slowly felt her resolve falling away as Gajeel once again took the reigns of their sex life. Before she melted into a complete puddle of compliance, she pressed her hands against Gajeel's chest.

"Wait. Gajeel." Levy said. The man stopped kissing her at once, and looked at her face.

"What? What is wrong?" Levy smiled up at him. Blushing softly as she decided to be direct.

"Gajeel, what would you say if I wanted to uh.. If I wanted to be on top?" Levy mumbled quietly fiddling with her hands. Gajeel stood there for a moment. Starring blankly at his girlfriend.

Levy on top.

Levy on top.

Levy... Riding him.

The images flashed through his brain as Gajeel tried his hardest to stop the nosebleed that treated to appear. Slowly, before he lost his resolve, Gajeel nodded a weak yes.

Levy smiled, and reached behind him to turn off the water, and leading him to the bedroom. She gently pushed him down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him slowly. He watched her with great interest as she slowly climbed up his body. Not quite caring if they were getting the bed soaked with water.

"Levy..." Gajeel whispered as she positioned herself on top of the large dragon slayer. She smiled, and leaned down, kissing his lips softly, and running her hands down his chest. Gajeel smiled, and kissed her suddenly. Pulling her down, flush against him.

"Can I touch you?" Gajeel asked against her lips. Levy nodded, and Gajeel's hands found a firm grasp on her hips as Levy sat upright, and repositioned herself. Angling her opening on top of Gajeel hard member. She made eye contact with the large man before slowly lowering herself down on top of him. Gajeel's head immediately fell back, and he let out a loud growl as his fingers dug deeper into the soft skin of her hips.

"Oh god. Gajeel." Levy moaned. Rising herself up, and back down in a slow rythamatic pattern. Gajeel grew more and more responsive each time.

"Levy." He growled out in a warning tone. She seemed to understand his needs, and began to bounce faster to accommodate him. However, it much not have been fast enough for him.

Grabbing her forearms he once again pulled her against him, and began to trust up into his small partner. Levy marveled in the feelings, and placed hot kisses on Gajeel's face. Loving the look of concentration that it held.

_Maybe I prefer it this way. _Levy thought. _Maybe I like when he is in control. _

Levy glanced into his eyes, and kissed him gently.

"Take control, babe" She whispered. Gajeel's eyes widened, and he smiled a large toothy grin.

"Gi Hi." He laughed before flipping her over, angling her legs around his waist, and pulling their groins together. He began to pump into her. Not at a slow, or delicate speed, but at a needy, hot, and desirable speed.

Levy heard her own moans fill the room, but was to far gone to realize she was making them. She looked up, once again being loomed over by the large dragon slayer, yet it didn't matter. This made her feel safe, and secure. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she felt the pressure building in her abdomin, and her muscles clench around him. She heard a low groan come from the black haired man, and after a few more pumps, they both fell off the edge.

Moaning loudly she pulled herself up against the man she loved, and let out a high pitched moan in his ear, which he responded to by letting out a loud, low growl, and bitting her neck firmly. Kissing and suckling apologetically when Levy whimpered.

"Mine." He muttered, lowing Levy back onto the bed, enjoying the puffs of breath that came out of her mouth.

"Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine." He said again, leaving tiny marks all over her neck, and chest. Levy giggled, and nodded.

"Yours." She said, and smiled up at Gajeel. His eyes softened, and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips once more.

"I love you." He muttered before pulling away. Levy's eyes filled with tears, she snuggled into the large, muscular chest that she adored so much.

"I love you too."

**AH! so... that was my first rancy fanfic. I usually go for the cute one shots, but UGH i needed to write this one... **

**Please review on this one? I need the feedback... **


End file.
